1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device to be used for the fastening work of a rotary member such as for fixing a flywheel to a crankshaft of an engine with a nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fastening device as described above is known. In the Utility Model Publication No. HEI2-12049, a whirl-stop pin is integrally provided with an impact wrench body (case side), and this whirl-stop pin is engaged to a preset hole of a flywheel fitted to the shaft end of a crankshaft to baffle the flywheel. Further, a nut or bolt provided at the tip of a rotary shaft of the impact wrench is fastened to the shaft end of the crankshaft so as to fix the flywheel.
When the system is constituted as above, the fastening work and the whirl-stop work are simultaneously performed with a single device, so that the flywheel which is rotatable in one-piece with the rotary shaft does not need to be whirl-stopped by a detent tool other than the impact wrench. Thus, the device provides excellent workability.
According to the conventional system as above, however, because the whirl-stop pin is fixed to the impact wrench body, the fastening device can not be used when the whirl-stop detaining position changes due to the difference of objects to be fixed, with the result that such device becomes a tool for exclusive use without having universal applicability. Accordingly, the present invention has its object to provide the fastening device with universal applicability so as to be commonly usable for various kinds of objects to be fixed.